sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Teron Kisth
| place=6/20 | challenges=9 | votesagainst=8 | days=35 | season2= ''Venezuela - All Stars'' | tribes2= | place2=18/20 | alliances2= | challenges2=4 | votesagainst2=7 | days2=8 }} Teron Kisth 'was a castaway on ''Survivor: Nepal ''and ''Survivor: Venezuela - All Stars. Bio Survivor: Nepal '''Name (Age): Teron Kisth (24) Current Residence: Indianapolis, IN Occupation: Racecar Driver Tribe Designation: 3 Words to Describe You: Brave, Adventurous, Charming 3 Interesting Facts About You: My dad was a car mechanic and I always wanted to follow in his footsteps, so I've had a lifelong love for cars. I entered my first big NASCAR race two years ago, and while I haven't won anything yet I'm getting there! I'm also extremely single, and planning to stay that way for a while. I need to focus on my career for a bit and not get sidetracked by a hot chick. Favorite Past Player: Army Calorio is just an absolute beast of a man. Cold blooded, extremely athletic, and daring, he's everything you could ask for in a favorite player. Another favorite of mine is Dev Squires, I think he played a great game and he's quite the tough guy. Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: I am a bit crazy at times and I love adventure and completing acts of derring-do, but in the end I'm a charming, sociable guy and I'm going to use that fact to my advantage. I'm going to get in a strong alliance and keep it for as long as I can; I aspire to have an alliance like the bros alliance from Laos, where they were all united and close together. And towards the end, I'll make my move against the stronger members of my alliance and win the game for leading the whole way through. My physicality will also help my tribe prosper and help boost me post-merge. Voting History Survivor: Nepal Teron started off strong in Nepal, leading the dominant Manaslu tribe in challenges. He bonded with all the members of his tribe, but most of all Josiah Roth, Bernardo Calderon, and Kismet Skor. Their foursome would prove to be lethal throughout the game. Teron, Josiah, and Bernardo were all swapped to Annapurna, which dominated in challenges as well due in part to Teron's strength. Teron and the other Manaslus were able to convince Lhotse swing votes Moriah Anand and Daniel Gavshont to ally with them on Annapurna. This relationship would prove pivotal post-merge, as they formed the majority alliance along with Kismet, Janis Keller, Niyah Boone, and Everett Dax to take out the Annapurnas. This alliance started to fall apart once Moriah idoled out Everett at the Final 11. However, the Manaslus along with Niyah stuck strong and continued to eliminate all outsiders, including traitor Moriah. Despite some bumps along the way, the alliance eliminated their last major threat in Uma Damien at the Final 7, and planned to eliminate Daniel next for being an outsider and for helping Moriah flip earlier in the merge. However, Kismet saw how strong Teron was and how he had been doing his best to come off as the alliance's leader. Unwilling to let his boisterous, brave personality overshadow her strong strategic game, Kismet blindsided Teron out of the game at the Final 6. At Final Tribal Council, despite being saddened at Kismet's betrayal, he understood the cutthroat game move and gave her his jury vote. In episode 7, Teron used his extra vote from the Prayer Wheel to vote against Kyleigh Euell twice. Survivor: Venezuela - All Stars Category:6th Place Category:Survivor: Nepal Category:African American Castaways Category:Indiana Castaways Category:Jury Members Category:Youngest Castaways